creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2013
01:17 hej sandy 01:17 Hej 01:19 Siemka 01:19 hej 01:29 Hej 01:30 Jakie są tu wymagania na admina? 01:30 Rekrutacji na admina już chyba nie ma 01:31 : / 01:31 Ale moderator czatu 01:31 3 adminów starczy 01:32 Spoko 01:32 Bo po co miałoby być z 54 adminów? 01:32 to by było głupie 01:33 Są jeszcze miejsca na Moderatora Czatu? 01:33 A co? 01:33 Tak się pytam 01:33 Kto mówi o 54? ._____________________________. 01:33 Ja tylko pytam 01:34 wybrałem losową liczbę :D 01:34 A są jeszcze miejsca? (Ciekawość mnie zżera) :P 01:34 Pewnie nie 01:34 Bo po co 69 chatmodów ;-; 01:35 To jestem szczęściarzem 01:37 Szczerze mówiąc, jak tylko ktoś na mnie wymusi to, żeby został modem, i by mi nie dał spokoju, to bym musiał mu dać D: 01:38 Ja nie musiałem. Po prostu ci napisałem co chcę osiągnąć :D 01:39 A tak w ogóle, dziękuję Panie Cube że mnie na Moda Czatu wybrałeś. 01:39 są takie osoby, które mogą ci się uwiesić. ban nic nie da. nawet perm. takie osoby znajdą rozwiązanie, żeby go ominąć 01:40 Jak ten Ipek od Herobrine'a? 01:40 Nie daje się osobom wymuszającym moda 01:40 Chyba już odpuścił 01:40 Jeszcze na mojej tablicy napisał Ipek 01:40 Bo takie osoby z jakiegoś powodu nie zostały wybrane = nie są wystarczająco dobre = nie są wystarczająco kompetentne = jedynie zaszkodzą Wikii 01:40 ;) 01:41 wiem :D 01:41 Na mnie raz jedna userka próbowała wymusić przez różne sposoby, komentarz znajomego admina na jej teksty bezcenny ;D 01:41 Witaj.Nazywam się Patryk i jestem autorem artykułu Moje spotkanie z Herobrine.Zachecam cię 11 latku,abyś wreszcie dał mi spokój z tym czepianiem się o wszystko co napisze lub zrobie 01:41 Co mu pisałem? 01:42 Ja pamiętam na UF, jak ktoś chciał żeby z nim robić grę. odpisałem mu: "ja jakoś mogę sam robić grę ;_; człeku!" 01:42 Potem mi napisał ,,Chcesz ze mną wojny?" 01:42 Ej 01:42 Ogarnijcie mnie 01:42 Zainstalowałam moda do SimCity 4 01:42 :O 01:42 NIE WYŁĄCZAJĄC PRZED TYM SIMCITY 4 01:42 (facepalm) 01:43 Spiraciłeś? :OO 01:43 xD 01:43 to jest ona, nie on ;_; 01:43 Sandy to ona ;_; 01:43 Spiraciłaś? :OO 01:43 xD 01:44 Spaliłem się ze wstydu (facepalm) 01:44 z/w 01:45 ale JA miałem gorszy przypadek. jak grałem w ts3 (simsy 3), to poprostu nagle gdy włączyłem, pokazał mi się taki tekst: "twoja wersja The Sims 3 nie jest zarejestrowana. prosimy o ponowne jej zarejestrowanie, poprzez wpisanie klucza seryjnego poniżej" 01:46 ale ja go wpisywałem rok temu ;_; 01:46 Weszłem do kuchni, było tyle dymu że myślałem że myślałem że coś się pali. (facepalm) 01:46 jedyne co pomogło, żeby to się niepojawiało, to format pc ;_; 01:46 Współczuje 01:47 krzych, napisałeś 3x że" 01:47 bez przecinków ;_; 01:47 przed nimi 01:47 Cholercia 01:47 * KrzychPL111 Interpunkcja maximus 01:47 Dzień dobry 01:47 Siemka 01:47 hej pinia 01:48 * Pan Cube jest maximusem * 01:48 Padłem 01:48 Czo tam? 01:48 * Pan Cube nie potrafi włączyć SPORE * 01:49 * KrzychPL111 nie ma skilla w BF4 01:49 ja chyba byłem głupi, bo założyłem konto w wikipedii 01:49 ??? 01:51 Hej 01:51 Co ma piracenie do instalowania moda ; - ; 01:51 Nwm 01:51 BTW gra mi się znowu zwaliła 01:51 Po tym jak zniszczyłam miasto 01:51 BO TRADYCYJNIE NIE OGARNĘŁAM ;-; 01:52 gra ktoś z was w SGW (Sniper Ghost Warrior)? 01:52 Masz 36 lat, a na końcu nicka masz 97 01:52 Czyli masz rocznik 97 01:52 więc ma 16 :D 01:52 lat 01:52 Właśnie ;__; 01:52 ale ona to pisze dla jaj xd 01:53 Ja się jutro urodziłem 01:53 Od kiedy cyfra w nicku oznacza rocznik? ; - ; 01:53 Czyli urodziłeś się Krzychu w roku 111? 01:53 1997 Blisko 01:53 :O 01:53 Fajnie 01:53 Tak 01:53 O kurde 01:54 krzych, ja się urodziłem w 5 roku PNE i widziałem jezusa 01:54 NIKT MNIE NIE PRZEBIJE :D DD 01:54 To jaką Ty czarną magię uprawiasz że tyle żyjesz :O 01:54 : D 01:54 A Pan Cube, w roku ,,e" 01:55 Włożyli mnie do glados 01:55 Ej 01:55 ? 01:55 Ktoś miał glitch w Portal 2, że zamiast końca gry, jesteś na księżycu? 01:55 Bo ja tak 01:56 ja ne 01:56 Ja też nie. 01:56 Szkoda, zobaczcie na YT. 01:56 chociaż że grałem w singla 99 razy 01:56 a teraz nawalam w mapy użytkowników :D 01:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru6VaT4LwL4 01:57 Glitch 01:58 z/w 02:00 Chyba się otrułem 02:01 W całym domu jest dym 02:01 Krzych, o co ci chodzi z tym glitchem w portal 2 i księżycem? 02:01 na filmiku nic nie ma >.< 02:01 Co? 02:02 to zwykła końcówka 02:02 Fail 02:02 Zaraz prześle prawdziwe 02:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki73VtBZFhM 02:04 to chyba jest to 02:05 Nie 02:06 To podaj i uwierzę 02:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipTDRn7dw88 znalazłem 02:10 lol 02:10 Wierzysz? 02:10 niezbytnio, koleś mógł poprostu przerobić mapkę 02:11 Mógł 02:11 chwila, wejdę w portala i zobazę 02:11 Ok 02:11 *zobaczę 02:13 krzych, będziesz musiał poczekać, muszę przejść od nowa ten epizod 02:13 Spko mam czas 02:22 portal mi się zbuntował i wyłączył D: 02:22 d-_-b 02:22 mieć komputer, który i się buntuje. to jest sztuka 02:22 *ci 02:22 Ja taki miałem 02:23 Mi się tablet buntuje. D< 02:23 I nie mam jak rysować. 02:23 Wszystko mi się buntuje, nawet xbox 02:23 dobrze, że nie psp 02:23 wtedy bym oszalał D: 02:23 xD 02:24 to nie jest śmiesze (angry) 02:24 *śmieszne 02:24 Andrzeju, nie denerwuj się 02:25 Przepraszam :( 02:25 I yt mi się buntuje na lapku ;; 02:26 Ktoś miał kiedyś styczność z 666? 02:27 ja, siostra mi przez cały dzień mówiła 666 ;_; 02:27 to było gdzieś tak w wakacje 02:27 :o 02:27 Uważaj 02:28 Wczoraj zamawialismy pizzę z pizzerii, której na końcu numeru jest 666 02:28 Umrę chyba. 02:28 Uważaj 02:29 Samochód mojego sąsiada ma w rejestracji 666 02:29 Umrę bardziej ;////// 02:30 Za tobą 02:32 Kto pomoże? 02:32 z/w 02:34 Kto pomoże 02:34 ? 02:35 Ludzie! 02:35 A w czym 02:36 Ale zamulam xD 02:36 W Wieży 02:37 mogę pomóc w wieży :) 02:38 To proszę 02:38 napisz, jakie klocki chcesz 02:38 Jakie są? 02:39 Creepypasta Wiki:Wieża#Lista Klocków 02:39 Kategoria:Wieża 02:39 tu jest więcej 02:39 Chyba kumam 02:42 Dział 02:42 Działa* 02:42 heja 02:43 Siemson. 02:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWSPaO2SN8E xD 02:43 hej sticz 02:43 siema sticz 02:44 Krzych, nie kumasz wież 02:44 nie kopiujesz ich zawartości 02:45 tylko wklejasz szablon 02:45 aaaaaaaaaa 02:46 Od 2014-01-01 mam karę na wszystko (pc, ps3 nawet TV) do końca roku szkolnego :/ 02:46 Za co? 02:46 Masz zagrożenie? 02:46 :O 02:46 Em same 2 oraz 3 na koniec pół rocza. 02:47 Taka sytuacja. xD 02:47 Krzych, ja ci tu próbuję naprawić wieżę, a ty ją nadal psujesz i nie mogę jej naprawić >.< 02:47 Przeeeepraszam już nic nie robię 02:47 A w której klasie jesteś? >.> 02:48 Panie Cube daj znać jak naprawisz 02:48 już :> 02:48 Dziękuje 02:49 5 podstawówka 02:49 Ja też :oooo 02:49 ja 6 02:49 W V klasie masz takie słabe oceny? >.> 02:49 Z każdą klasą gorzej xD 02:49 ja w 5 klasie byłem master :> 02:49 Ja mam tylko jedną 2 02:50 yhy 02:50 Ja też mam tylko jedną 2. 02:50 prawie wszystkie oceny to były 6 i 5 hyhy 02:50 A jestem w gimbazie. 02:50 Z żadnego przedmiotu 5 :P 02:50 a teraz, są 4 02:50 ja po zebraniu mam na start 1 oraz - 02:51 Siema 02:51 hej 02:51 hej 02:51 Siemson. 02:51 Wydaje mi się, czy jesteś nowy? 02:51 Ta cała creepypasta to wymyślone straszne historie 02:51 ? 02:52 jestem nowy 02:52 Jak ma 0 edycji to napewno jest nowy xD 02:52 *na pewno >.> 02:52 Creepypasta Wiki:Zasady A zapoznałeś się z tym? 02:52 jestem od demonickskyes z youtube 02:52 Cddzeo to wszyscy wiedzą, że to wymyślone straszne historie 02:52 Cddzeo 02:53 Demonic sprawi, że będziemy sławni :> 02:53 http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuul4qJ71KaCSv68zs19-9w SUBUJCIE 02:53 Creepypasta Wiki:Zasady Czytałeś? 02:53 Cddzeo, nie zmuszaj innych do subowania go. 02:53 Właśnie 02:53 I przeczytaj ten regulamin 02:53 Mareana jest niezła 02:53 sory 02:53 Widać że nie przeczytałeś regulaminu 02:54 (: 02:54 Będzie Far Cry 3 oraz Assasin's Creed Revelations na wigilię! 02:54 nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu = ban 02:54 Na ps3 czyli najdrożej 02:54 hej 02:54 hej 02:54 hej 02:54 Yo. 02:54 heja 02:54 siema 02:55 ale ten regulamin jest obszerny gadam z wami jakieś 3 minuty i już miał bym bana 02:55 nie mogę ogarnąć pewnego skryptu >.< 02:55 A ja tam nic nie ogarniam xD 02:55 Ja prawie 02:55 jak było 0 edytów tak i będzie do końca mojego życia 02:56 ale 1 koment = 1 edycja :> 02:56 co ??? 02:56 tak :> 02:56 aha spoko 02:57 Gdyby jeden tekst na chacie 1 edycja za każdą litere xD 02:57 to chyba tylko na czhacie będą ode mnie edycje 02:57 czacie* 02:57 7 osób na czacie? REKORD! 02:57 cddzeo, ale w sensie komenty to mi nie chodziło o czat, tylko komenty pod artykułami 02:57 Krzych, było więcej :> 02:57 Było chyba więcej. xD 02:58 Ile? 02:58 chyba 15 02:58 czy 16 02:58 16 chyba 02:58 So Close 02:58 Kto zrobił ten film o mikim ?? 02:58 Pan Tadeusz 02:58 Amerykanie 02:58 Prezydent? 02:58 Tusk? 02:58 By torturować jeńców 02:58 nie, bo sandy :> 02:58 xD 02:59 xd 02:59 szkoda że tusk tego nie zobaczy 02:59 orginału 02:59 on by umarł w pierwszej sekundzie XD 02:59 Cicho, bo Tusk zobaczy! 02:59 ja nie umrę, mam stalowe serce oraz mózg :> 02:59 I nagle okazuje się że Cddzeo to Tusk D= 02:59 D= 02:59 Nie mam serca, handluj z tym B) 02:59 Serio sticz ???? 02:59 my przecież żartujemy ;_; 03:00 jeśli ktoś potrzebuje "nowej" tożsamości polecam tą stronę http://pl.fakenamegenerator.com/gen-female-us-pl.php 03:00 just sayin' xD 03:00 A może ? xD 03:00 ja oglądałęm z jakieś3 minuty i mi się odechciało 03:00 na tej wiki jest tylu dziwnych ludzi, że może komuś się przyda x3 03:00 Bosco Greenhand 03:00 03:00 Rostsestraat 194 03:00 3790 Fouron-Saint-Martin 03:00 03:00 szkoda że są same średnie creepy pasty 03:00 Miguel M. Struck 03:00 ul. Tuwima Juliana 27 03:00 35-211 Rzeszów 03:00 TUWIMA? O.o 03:01 xD 03:01 Ul. Jeffa the Killera xD 03:01 Zaraz idę 03:01 matko, 57 lat? 03:01 a demon był kiedyś na czacie ? 03:01 Andrew Sidorov 03:01 03:01 ul. Asnyka Adama 36 03:01 47-230 Kędzierzyn-Koźle 03:01 - See more at: http://pl.fakenamegenerator.com/gen-male-ru-pl.php#sthash.z8bKBRfM.dpuf 03:01 Mówcie mi Andrew xD 03:02 ciągle trafiają mi się staruszkowie >.< 03:02 Ok, Andrew xD 03:02 I mam 78 lat xD 03:02 Będę grał w grę 03:02 jaką ? 03:02 Jeszcze tylko IP zmienić xD 03:02 Tomb Raider 03:02 hehe 03:03 krzych, jaką część? 10? 03:03 Dobra spadam :/ 03:03 Nwm 03:03 a jak się nazywa? 03:03 samo tomb raider? 03:04 Idę grać w BF4. Później będę. 03:04 2012 ? 03:04 Powie że w 50-siątke xD 03:04 60-siątke 03:04 Nara 03:04 Ten ma BF-a ide robie włam 03:04 xD 03:04 Dobra nara 03:04 * Sticz626 robi skok na krzycha 03:04 * Pan Cube okrada sticza * 03:04 Skok na burdel xD 03:04 * Pan Cube ucieka * 03:05 * Cddzeo nie wie o co kaman 03:05 /me deda Pana Cube po czym Pan cube wzywa assasynów xD 03:05 * Sticz626 dziwi się przecież on nieżyje jak on może i ch wezwać? 03:05 *ich 03:06 * Sticz626 rozwala assasynów i wkłada płytkę do PC-ta 03:06 * Pan Cube ożywa, bo jest robotem i zabija sticza, oraz jego kucyka * 03:06 * Sticz626 zmartwychwstaje xD 03:06 03:07 * Pan Cube wzywa milion asasynów * 03:07 * Pan Cube obrania się * 03:07 * Sticz626 się denerwuję ponieważ zamiast BF4 wyskakuje Stop! nakurwiam węgorza nananananana 03:08 * Piniakolada ogląda pojedynek zajadając się kotami 03:08 * Sticz626 rozwalił 50% assasynów po czym wzywa U.S Marines 03:08 * Pan Cube jest nieśmiertelny i wzywa blazkowicza * 03:09 * Sticz626 zdobywa PKP Peckeng poczym zastrasza Pana Cube Tuskiem 03:09 * Pan Cube lubić tuska (derp) * 03:09 * Sticz626 dziwi się po co mu płyta z muzą Stop na kurwiam węgorza! 03:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWSPaO2SN8E 03:10 ! 03:12 uważajcie, bo teraz za jednym kliknięciem mogę wyrzucić wasz wkład do kosza B| 03:12 $) 03:12 ŁO TY! 03:16 zgadnijcie, jak ja mogę za jednym kliknięciem wyrzucić wasz wkład do kosza :3 03:17 Nikt nie pyta, chyba nikogo to nie interesuje xD 03:18 xd 03:37 Wróciłem 03:38 halo 2013 12 22